


This World

by MorlieB



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorlieB/pseuds/MorlieB
Summary: This world was not built on the foundations of second chances and forgiveness.This world was built on the ashes of bridges burnt, on the screaming regrets of amends unmade, on the fading echoes of what-ifs.
Kudos: 4





	This World

**Author's Note:**

> This probably disregards quite a few things from the canon universe, so be warned of that. Also, I wrote this in about half an hour, so a warning for the quality of it as well XD.

Alyss Mainwaring had lost her parents as a young child. This had caused her to end up at the orphanage of castle Redmont, growing up surrounded by children in similar circumstances as she was. However, tragic as this may seem, most of the children did not know anything other than the orphanage, having lost their parents at too young an age to retain much memory of them. As opposed to them, Alyss had remembered quite a few snippets and scraps from her ealry childhood, from her life _before_. And one thing she remembers very clearly.

_**//This world was not built on the foundations of second chances and forgiveness//** _

Her mother was a lovely woman. Sweet, caring and loving as any mother should be. Despite this all, Alyss mother firmly believed in a balance of the universe and the power of revenge and karma. Her daughter's first memory would be her mother attacking her father with a kitchen knife, screaming at him that he had wronged her. Since the Madam Mainwaring did not believe in second chances, the law did not believe it fit to grant her one. The last memory her daughter would have of her, were the constables dragging her to the gallows, whilst she was laughing hysterically. 

_**//This world was built on the ashes of bridges burnt, on the screaming regrets of amends unmade, on the fading echoes of what-ifs//** _

Whilst Alyss grew up in the orphanage, she kept these memories with her. She was always keen to compromise, to forgive and move on( _But never forget_ ). She vowed not to end up like her parents, dead due to plain stubbornness to agree with one another, to find a middle way. So she watched, she observed, she listened and she waited. She gathered enough information to be able to make everybody do exactly as she told them to at any given moment, without struggle. And she kept quiet. A warm word here, she learned, and a reassuring touch here, were enough. She realized rather quickly that she would not need to use any of her gathered information, if she played her cards, and her people, right. So she remained quiet and she became charming, she became witty( _always present, never ignored, yet often forgotten_ ).  
All in all, she taught herself how to become the perfect spy.   
Thus, one day, she caught the attention of the Lady Pauline.  
The lady promised her a job, even more training to use her talents to remain hidden in plain sight. Helping the world with loud words and silent actions, taking away first chances and creating second ones before people even realized they were part of a negotiation. And so she prospered.

_**//In order not to add to her structure, one must show the world the strength they bring to her soil//** _

Furthermore Alyss spend her days bringing down criminals with a few well-placed words, striking down rebellions with the mere touch of her hand. Ruthless, yet fair. Present, yet untraceable.  
Always remembering that whatever they had done, people should at the very least be granted a second chance. A chamce at either redemption or damnation, for the second chamce would the last one they were given. It would be their absolution or their last hurrah. But at the very least they would be given a clear choice this time, knowing they would be caught. Alyss stood firmly for this, for she had lost a life in a world were no such courtesies existed. And she had been given one in a world that relied upon them. Therefore she would return as many chances as she possibly could, to instate a world of fairness. Because in order to change a world, one must start at the foundations, must they not? For a change to last, it must be integrated into the very core of that whoch you are trying to change. So that is what Alyss stood for and that is the message she would pass on to all who would listen to her.

_**//Look back. Make amends. Change your mind. Do whatever you please, but never surrender//** _


End file.
